Colonoscopy is an endoscopic procedure designed for detecting cancers or polyps of the colon at early stages so that identified cancers can be timely and effectively treated. It is known, for example, that when certain cancers are detected at an early stage, survivability statistics are at their highest.
In order to perform a colonoscopy, a colonoscope is used. A conventional colonoscope, as has been employed in the medical arts for many years, is constructed of a flexible tube containing fiber optics and a miniature CCD (or other type) camera and light located at the tube's distal end. A small lens is employed at the tube end in order to focus light onto the camera.
During a colonoscopy procedure, the distal end of a colonoscope is inserted into the colon and images of the interior walls of the colon are transmitted to a video screen. In this manner, abnormalities in the colon may be observed and, in certain instances, polyps identified and removed such as for biopsy. Because it is extremely important that the view of the colon walls not be impeded by waste matter, and because the size of the lens of the colonoscope is very small and therefore easily obstructed, it is critical to performing a successful colonoscopy that the colon be thoroughly cleansed prior to the procedure.
For the foregoing reasons, various colon preparation compositions and methods have been employed in the past for cleansing or purging the colon prior to endoscopy. Although many of these compositions and/or methods achieve their intended purpose, known colon preparation procedures are inconvenient and/or uncomfortable to the patient to which they are administered.
For example, a commonly used colon preparation composition is manufactured and sold under the tradename Fleet Phospho-Soda™ (hereinafter Fleet™). In order to achieve the desired result using Fleet™ (sufficient cleansing of the colon), a patient must typically ingest approximately 80 ounces or more of fluids over a relatively short interval of time the day or evening prior to the colonoscopy procedure. Because the ingestion of large volumes of fluid can cause discomfort and, in some instances, nausea or other undesirable symptoms, alternative means to cleanse a colon prior to endoscopy are desired.
In view of the above-enumerated drawbacks, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for compositions and/or methods for pre-colonoscopy colon preparation which overcome the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the above disclosure.